1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having an image carrier that is charged to carry a developer image and a layer thickness calculating method for such an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus having a photosensitive member that is charged to carry a toner image, a charge layer formed on the surface of the photosensitive member is worn out as it is contacted for example by a charger roll, a developing roll, and a cleaning blade. In the image forming apparatus of this kind, as the charge layer of the photosensitive member is worn out, the picture quality of an output image is lowered.